


[授權翻譯] Now, Panic and Freak Out

by zzm702



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zzm702/pseuds/zzm702
Summary: 一篇可愛的小短篇，關於勇敢（？）出櫃的Isak和撩漢技能滿點的（？）Even感謝原作姑娘授權 <3





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now, Panic and Freak Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605297) by [dropdeadfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropdeadfox/pseuds/dropdeadfox). 



事情是这样的，Isak Valtersen绝对不是gay。真的，真的，真的，真的不是gay。

 

好吧，他或许是会在看到某个三年级男生走过校园的时候心中有些悸动，那一个很帅而且很特别的男生；他或许是想象过那个男生跟他一起坐在餐厅里，在餐桌下握住他的手，或是用修长的手指拨弄自己的头发。但是他确实、绝对、百分之一百地肯定自己不是gay。

 

\--

 

事情要从三个星期前说起。开学典礼上，他原本跟朋友们挤在一起，在群聊里交换着各种表情包和笑话，以此度过那些让人昏昏欲睡的演讲（说真的，那些演讲每一年都一模一样，真的一模一样）。

 

他的眼睛被不知道哪一扇窗户反射过来的灯光晃得有些看不见，让他不由自主地想要找到光源。向四周张望着，看到了一个人T恤的领口挂着一副墨镜，大概那就是反光的原因了。当他的视线扫过T恤的主人，他立即低下了头，那个人也太他妈好看了！

 

他又小心地抬起了视线，停留在了那人脖颈诱人的曲线上。那一瞬间他好像看到了伊甸园的禁果，在眼前发出迷人的光泽。接着，他撞进了一双蓝得慑人心魄的眼睛，那人正看着他。当他意识到对方朝自己露出了微笑的时候，他的呼吸都停滞了。

 

他迅速移开目光，在心里努力说服自己只是要去找到那束亮光的光源，假装自己的心跳并没有加速。他努力让自己的眼睛重新盯回到手机的屏幕，加入到新一轮的表情包大战。没人注意到发生了什么，不是吗？

 

他没事，他一点事也没有。

 

\--

 

不对劲。这太不对劲了。

 

从那天起，那个三年级的帅哥就好像变得无处不在了。在午饭时间的餐厅里，在上课前的操场上；在放学后自行车道旁的长椅上坐着，或是在课间跟朋友们在Isak的柜子附近聊天。一天天过去，见到那个像猫王一样的金发男生让他心中的悸动越发强烈。此时，长时间以来困惑着自己的性取向问题更是对情况一点帮助也没有。尽管如此，如果自己是gay的话确实可以解释很多事情：比如说他从来不觉得学校里的哪个女孩很漂亮或者很性感，比如说他在party上亲吻女孩子总是一点感觉都没有。

 

好吧，或许Isak是有点gay。认知到这一点之后，他有些困惑和失落，这让他准备向室友Eskild寻求一点帮助。自从Eskild凌晨两点把醉得一塌糊涂的自己捡回来，他们合租已经差不多五个月了。Eskild简直就是个天使，解答着所有Isak关于性取向的困惑，他还耐心地改变了Isak从前对于LGBT的刻板认知。除了感谢他收留自己，Isak更感谢Eskild像一个导师一样一直帮助着自己，而没有对自己有什么刻薄或恶毒的态度。听完了Isak的讲述，Eskild耸耸肩，说：

 

“在我把喝得烂醉的你从gay吧里捡回来之前，难道你不是已经在心里问过自己这些问题了吗？”

 

哦好吧。说真的。他又被看穿了。

 

\--

 

此刻，Isak正在一个洗手间里，而他一点也不紧张，他可酷了。平静下来，收拾好心情。他绝对没有被吓坏，绝对没有。

 

从第一次见到Even已经过去两个月了（做了不少的侦查，他现在已经知道那个金发猫王叫什么了），而自从他接受自己实际上就是gay的事实也已经过去一个月了。他计划着将要把这件事告诉他的朋友们——Jonas，Magnus和Mahdi。他偷偷幻想着，如果自己向朋友们坦白自己的性向，或许就可以摆脱对那个完美的Even不可抑制的迷恋了。

他把自己现在糟糕的状态都归罪到缺乏睡眠上，他确实经常睡眠不好，尤其是当他发现自己迷上了Even之后，夜晚就显得愈发漫长了。

 

然而那个人其实什么也没做过。

 

他只不过是顶着一头完美得可笑的头发大摇大摆地走着，脸上挂着令人眩晕的微笑，那完美到令人讨厌的眉毛简直可以和Jonas的媲美，然后对这个爱上他的二年级男生视而不见。

 

此刻Isak真的觉得Even就是造成自己失眠的原因，让自己白天上课的时候无比困顿，尤其是两人在走廊相遇、或是在学校里碰到的次数简直在指数增长，这让情况变得更糟糕了。

 

失眠已经一周了，他此刻正在跟朋友没一起吃午饭，然而他的大脑已经管不住自己的嘴了，因为极度缺眠而接近一种喝醉的状态，对所有问题都诚实回答，这后果太他妈糟了。

 

大家原本在说着可能会在周末泡到的姑娘，然后Magnus随口问了一句Isak在看谁——此时Isak正半眯着眼，听到之后脱口而出：

 

“Even。那个高高的、性感的三年级男生，但我还不知道他是不是gay，我是说，这都好几个月了但是我居然还是不知道他到底喜不喜欢男的而且我真的好想亲他撩他勾搭他——”

 

朋友们陷入了沉默，十秒钟后，七嘴八舌地用各种问题炮轰Isak：

 

“Even？谁他妈是Even？”

“所以你现在是gay了吗？”

“你说Even是什么意思？”

“谁他妈是Even？”

“那是一个男生的名字吗？”

“这他妈怎么回事，Isak？”

“Even是个人名吗？”

“Even是什么意思？”

“你是说你不喜欢女孩？”

“谁！他！妈！是！Even！”

 

Isak 也花了整整十秒钟才意识到了自己的口误。他睁大了双眼，困意一扫全无，张开嘴试图说些什么，却完全没法在这三个大叫着的男生中插上话，他意识到附近的桌子有几个人已经好奇地看了过来。

 

Jonas 察觉到了Isak的惊慌，他让Magnus和Mahdi都安静下来，前者刚刚简直是在自己的座位里上蹿下跳，嘴里喊着“难以置信我居然有一个gay朋友！”，两眼发光，都快笑裂了，而Mahdi则带着一种既困惑又愉快的表情。Jonas静静地看着Isak，等着他开口解释。

 

Isak 盯着没吃完的午餐，他明白，虽然这完全不是自己计划中的向朋友们坦白的方式，但此时确实是向他们出柜的好机会。

 

“呃，好吧，其实，我…呃…”然而这就是他的极限了。他看了眼朋友们，飞快地抓起了自己的东西，奔出了餐厅，冲进那间平时不想在操场或者餐厅带着的时候会跟朋友们一起去的洗手间。谢天谢地，里面几乎没什么人用，他们早就用某些奇奇怪怪的手段霸占了这个洗手间。

 

戴着鸭舌帽的脑袋狠狠撞在镜子上，他简直难以呼吸。他闭上双眼，试图让自己冷静下来。他告诉自己，朋友们对于自己是gay这件事情看起来都接受良好，而且这他妈都是2017年了，Isak，你真没必要躲在柜子里……或者是洗手间里，毕竟眼下他确实这样做了。

 

总之，Isak此刻已经完全不再精神紧绷了，所以，今天的第二次，他又一次被困意席卷了全身。洗手间门被打开的时候，他仍闭着眼，没有看向闯进来的人，以为那是他的某一个朋友，毕竟这间洗手间平时根本没人用。所以，他只是闭着眼睛有些激动地开口说道：

 

“没错，我就是gay。没错，我就是无可救药地爱上了那个不知道我存在的Even。没错，我确实对女孩子不感兴趣。还有其它问题吗？”

 

当他意识到那一声笑声完全不属于Magnus，Mahdi或者Jonas，他震惊地睁开了眼。看清来人并不是他的朋友而是Even，他的眼睛瞪地更大了，双颊突然变得通红，陷入了尴尬。他想要开个玩笑，解释之前说的那些话好让他忘记过去的三十秒听到的东西，然而Even只是像James Dean一样随意地靠在门上，脸上带着偷腥的猫一般的微笑，说：“我很高兴听到这些，Isak。”

 

Isak 花了长得令人尴尬的时间才消化了“Even知道我的名字”这一事实，然后花了更长的时间组织语言。当他从震惊中回过神来，脱口而出的却是：

 

“你在这里干什么？”

 

Even 又一次笑出了声，径直走向Isak，凝视着他的双眼，开口时笑容更大了：

 

“好吧，我只是想来看看你怎么样了，毕竟，你知道的，我好像在餐厅里从你朋友口中听到了好几次我的名字，所以就来看看。”

 

Even 双臂交叠抱在胸前，而Isak才不会承认自己在盯着他手臂肌肉的线条呢。他的脸已经红到了一种难以想象的地步，心里哀嚎着“Even这下可就知道了我对他那小小的（一点也不小）迷恋了。”

 

“呃，好吧……你知道的，你真的很帅……而且……”

 

Isak 低吟了一声，意识到自己都说了些什么，又一头撞向了镜子。Even现在一定觉得他是个变态了。他希望自己能睁开眼睛，准备好一片长篇大论为刚刚所说的话道歉，然后想到Even可能完全不想理他就直接离开，因为他有可能是个直男，而这样就已经是最好的做法了。妈的。

 

他完全陷入了自己的想象，没有注意到混蛋Even又冲他笑了起来，而且看起来更开心了。

 

Even 向前了一步，而仍未鼓足勇气的Isak拒绝睁眼，他知道如果睁开眼会面对什么。Even可能会打他，或者说一些“我不是gay”、“你怎么敢跟朋友说你爱上了我”这样的话。好吧，他也不是很确定是不是会这样，但是应该差不多。

 

所以，当感受到那双温暖纤长的手抚上自己的脸，像是要哄着自己睁开眼睛时，Isak真的非常、极其、完全震惊了。当他终于张开双眼，入目的便是一双美丽的蓝色眼睛，凝视着自己，这让他的记忆被瞬间拉回了第一次见到Even时的场景。

 

然后Even开口了，声音小到Isak差点都没听到，尽管他们已经离得那么近了：

 

“我也很想亲你撩你勾搭你，所以我们可不可以直接开始，然后等会儿再谈其他的？”

 

在Isak完全明白Even说的话之前，一个吻已经如羽毛般轻轻滴落在了自己的双唇。

 

几秒种后，他终于明白过来发生了什么，Even正在吻他！而他用一个手臂环住了Even的腰，另一只手埋入了他的发丝之间，回应着他。这些动作大概是某种信号，他们的吻突然变得漫长而缠绵，唇舌纠缠。Isak简直因缺氧而感到了一阵眩晕，他脑中此刻唯一的声音就是Even，Even，Even。

 

\--

 

因为某种显而易见的原因，他们下午没回去上课。第二天上课前，他们十指相扣、带着蠢兮兮的笑容走向了Isak的朋友们。Isak向他们介绍了Even，在心里悄悄地说：

Isak Valtersen 绝对是gay，真的，真的，真的是gay。

 

 


End file.
